


Moonless Nights

by OhMyLeg



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Rating May Change, Warning May Change, alternative universe, jack never lost his memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLeg/pseuds/OhMyLeg
Summary: Jack wakes up after the accident on the lake and has all of his memories. Jack decides to follow his family when they decide to move from Burgess. Jack feels useless and depressed seeing his parents and little sister so depressed. He thinks his life can't get even more miserable, but then he mets his first believer: Hiccup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU the movies happen in the same year. English is not my first language, but I hope you guys like this...
> 
> I hope this ship isn't dead lol.

_"Jack!"_

Jack opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, his breathing flickered and he had a little difficulty with the air, it was as if he hadn't breathed for a long time. He realized he was floating in the light of a bright full moon that seemed to mesmerize him with it's beauty, he stared at it for a few long minutes before he felt his feet touch something cold, making he look down at the ground, noticing he was in a frozen lake and there was a familiar wooden staff nearby.

He picked up the staff and was startled when an ice jet escaped and another layer of ice covered a part of the already frozen lake, a spider-web shape forming on the ice as he watched in wonder, smiling and deciding to test such a staff on trees while skating on ice  _without_  skates.

Jack got too excited and, as a breeze passed, he was levitated into the air by the wind, a cry escaped his lips as he stood in the air for a few seconds before he fell upon a thick tree branch, laughing at his own idiocy and fact that he had  _flown_?  _levitated_? he couldn't really say. It was fun! who would've thought...

He turned to the moon again and his smile faded, he remembered his little sister, her frightened look when she thought the ice would break and she would fall. He felt desperate, looking around frantically, and as he didn't find his sister nearby, he felt even more nervous, heading toward his home in town as quickly as he could, which made him kind of fly and fall all the way there, but at least it was faster than running.

Arriving at the place, Jack didn't even bother looking at the other locals or see if they had any reaction to the fact that he had  _flown._ He hurried back to his house and entered quickly, confused at the uncomfortable silence. His parents were in the living room, his father was quietly stirring the fireplace and his mother had her face in her hands... Jack couldn't see her face, but she looked tired.

"Where's Emma?" Jack asked, but his parents didn't respond. He grunted before hurrying to his sister's room, finding it empty... His stomach turned in fear. Jack searched the whole house, breathing relieved to see her sitting on his bed in his room, he smiled at her "Damn, you scared me!" he said, approaching.

The girl had her head down and held a small unicorn made of wood that he instantly recognized. "Hey, I carved this! Did you go scouring my stuff?" She didn't answer, he had carved it for her, but it was supposed to be a surprise "You know you should not..." Suddenly a tear fell on the wood and the girl's grip tightened, Jack practically felt his heart break, "Hey, hey... don't cry, okay?" He smiled at her, worried, "I'm not angry, it was supposed to be a surprise, that's all."

Silence.

"Emma?".

"Honey?" Jack heard their mother's voice, which was too quiet and too hoarse for his taste, as if she had screamed too much, he turned and saw her staring at them from the bedroom door, her eyes red and slightly swollen.

"It's okay, Mom," he said and turned back to his little sister, who was looking at their mother. Jack felt a lump in his throat at the sight of her with such a sad expression "Emma, please know that I..." Suddenly the air seemed to have been sucked from his lungs as the girl stood up and passed  _throught_  him as she ran toward her mother.

He took a moment to recover from the shock and confusion, he was breathless and turned to look at them, they were hugging as they wept silently. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes, and he moved closer, trying to touch Emma's shoulder with a shaky hand and feeling a wave of despair as he saw it disapear through the girl's body, not feeling anything solid, just empty coldness.

Running around town and trying to talk to people - or snooping and listening to conversations all over town, since no one saw him - he discovered that he had  _died_  in the lake two days ago, but... he was here,  _wasn't he?_  Jack tried to show his presence to everyone he met, especially his family... and his little sister... he felt his heart tighten with every tear that flowed from her eyes.

Jack found himself by Emma's bed while she slept that night, watching her in the only moment she had stopped crying. The tears that fell on the floor this time were his.

***

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Jack hated being there and seeing his family suffer because of him, but he  _couldn't_  get away. He could not bear not to see the face of his little sister, even if seeing her so unhappy made him extremely depressed, it was better than not seeing her at all.

Jack always tried to show that he was there, but it was no use, and in time Emma stopped leaving the house, then stopped eating, and then never got out of his room. He watched her stay in his room and fiddle with the things he had carved, his clothes, his few scrawled books... she  _always_  cried - he was almost forgetting what her smile looked like. Jack felt that she was torturing herself on purpose, that she felt guilty about what had happened to him, but he would not have hesitated and saved her again if he had the chance.

On the fifth day, Jack went back to the lake and shouted until he lost his voice, he hit trees until he lost his strength and wept until he was exhausted and could no longer cry. When kneeling on the lake for hours, only then did he notice his reflection... his eyes and hair... Jack felt like he was staring at a stranger, but he suffered quietly, since he had no strength and no one would even hear.

***

After almost two weeks of seeing the unhappiness of his family members, his father - who pretended that everything was normal - decided to take a walk in the woods "to hunt" he said, and Jack followed. A few minutes later the older man stopped and Jack saw that he was staring at the damn frozen lake... he approached when he saw his father kneel and noticed that he was crying as quietly as he could... it was the first time he cried for Jack, and the first time Jack saw him crying at all.

Jack wished he could hug him, his father always hid his unhappy feelings for the good of the people he loved, so they would not be worried and only now, alone, he could let everything out and stop pretending just for one little moment that everything was fine. Jack sat down next to the man and hugged his knees, staring at the lake... at their reflection on the ice.

Everyone told Jack that he looked a lot like his father... well, not anymore. He used to have his father's brown hair and eyes, but now his hair was as white as the snow they were sitting on, and his eyes were blue... he looked nothing like his father now.

"Why?" His father whispered and Jack turned with the hope that he was talking to him, but he still stared at the lake, oblivious to jack's presence "Why did you have to be so reckless, Jackson?" more tears fell from his eyes and he punched the Ice with a sob.

"I had to save her, I didn't care about the cost," Jack replied, knowing he would not be heard. He stayed beside his father for long minutes as he thrust his emotions out, heading back home when he composed himself,  _pretending_  he couldn't catch anything in his hunt.

***

A month later, Jack was becoming  _very_  worried about Emma, who almost didn't talk to their parents, ate or slep, and did not leave the house anymore and started to close all the curtains when it started to snow - she  _loved_  snow! -, isolating herself under her blankets... he did not know what to do and his parents did not seem to know either.

And then his father came home with a smile on his face that day, Jack knew it was his fake smile for the family's sake, but it was still better than nothing. He approached his wife and kissed her cheek before beginning to explain that they would leave to start a new life in a new place. Jack supported the idea, Emma  _needed_  new things, needed to stop torturing herself like that, his mother too, she would just work until she couldn't even get up anymore, just to stop herself from thinking about him.

"No, we can't," she said, her hands shaking. "His memories are all here, his room..." she began to cry.

"The memories are with us," his father said gently, wiping the tears from his wife's face. "He will be with us wherever we are," and then he pointed to her heart. She, not trusting his voice to speak, nodded, more tears falling.

Jack never wanted to hug his parents so much... he should have spent more time with them.

Talking to Emma was harder than he'd imagined. She had always been a nice girl and open to new discoveries, but when her mother talked about moving out, she seemed to have a panic attack, staring at her with wide eyes and a talking with a shaky voice.

First she denied it and then they argued, and the more they tried to convince her, the more irritated she seemed, until she found herself screaming at her parents - something she had never done before. Her parents had to talk to her all day and explain everything, they even said she could take whatever she wanted from Jack's room, but not much, as it was a fresh start and they did not want her to whip up the memories of what had happened. The day ended with Emma locked in Jack's room, refusing to talk again.

A few more days passed and after much persuasion from the two adults, the girl agreed - they would not force her if she did not want to.

On the day of the trip, Emma took Jack's favorite cape and the carved unicorn. Jack's heart squeezed when, just before he left, she looked at his room one last time. Jack followed Emma to his room where she stopped and stared at the place in a melancholy way: it was here that she had lost her first baby tooth in the middle of a pillow war - Jack had been so worried that he had used too much force, but she assured him that she was well and cheerfully showed him the tooth - and it was also there that Jack sewed one of her favorite dresses - he had learned from his mother - and he used to sing when he thought no one I was listening, but Emma  _always_  listened...

"Bye, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip was going on for months. Jack knew his parents wanted to get away from Burgess, but that was already an exaggeration in the boy's opinion.

Jack was more and more bored with each passing day - he still had not given up trying to get Emma to see him, but he had not been trying so voraciously for some time - so he trained to fly as he had done that night... it was not as if they were to see him fall in the water several times in the same failed attempts, so he kept trying and returning to the boat every time.

With his training and passing days, he ended up discovering several things about the new version of himself. For example, he ended up making snow when he was particularly depressed in one day... his parents looked surprised, but the captain of the boat just smiled "Snows a lot here, we should be arriving soon" he had said, but Jack doubted, since that snow had been caused by him. Aside from practically changing the weather with his emotions, he could also freeze anything he wanted - sometimes even accidentally.

Jack spent the nights just sitting, staring at the moon as if it was to blame for everything that had happened - because for some reason he felt it was to blame - but he was trying to control his own emotions so he would not bring a blizzard that might put his family members in danger, so the most that happened was snowing lightly.

It was early in the morning and Emma was still sleeping in the cabin, but her parents were already awake looking at the water in search of an island or something. It was still snowing, and he was lost in thoughts.

"Jack!" Emma screamed and he ran without thinking into the cabin at once and was positively startled to see her smiling. Her smile warmed his heart, and even without looking out the window, he was sure that the accidental snow he had caused must have stopped "Ja-..." Her smile died and her face seemed confused for a moment before returning to the same melancholic expression of the last months.

"No, Emma!" He said gently, "I'm here with you, come on... smile" Jack said, but the girl simply placed something on the table next to the bed and laid down again, cringing. It was the unicorn he had carved.

"Honey?" Their mother came in, looking worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just..." She started and hesitated before pointing to the window "Jack loved the snow..."

"Ahh." The woman sighed, and then she saw the sculpture on the table, smiling. "He did this, did not he? Is it from one of his stories?"

Jack always told stories to his little sister about fairy tales, and whenever a tooth fell, they were just as excited to put it under the pillow for the 'tooth fairy' - he laughed to himself - and Emma loved the stories, especially when she woke up with a coin in place of the tooth. Jack wondered if it was his father or mother that put it there... as well as several other stories he used to tell.

Silence.

Their mother sighed again and bent to kiss her daughter's forehead, staring at her with a sad look before leaving the cabin again.

Glancing at her little sister, he sat down beside the door, and after a few minutes he dozed off, only waking at the sound of a strange flapping of wings. He looked around the small cabin, Emma still sleeping soundly, but he was sure he had heard something.

***

"Welcome to Berk," the captain of the boat said as they stood on the side of a large island, with several visible buildings on top of some hills. Suddenly a roar sounded and Emma ran to hide behind her parents, staring up at the sky in search of where the noise had come from.

All foreign crewmembers - including Jack - were frightened when a dragon landed on a huge rock near the boat. Jack had wide eyes for the beast, that was incredible! who would say dragons were real?! - Well, _he_ should be dead, so it was not such a surprise - and there was someone on it's back. There was a person flying a dragon, it was a blond girl with a thick braid in her hair. Jack was already loving the place.

"What..." Her father began to ask, trying to protect Emma with a worried gaze.

"Do not worry," a new voice said, catching the attention of all those who were too frightened to move. "The dragons and the people here have lived in peace for some time, they are not dangerous, and we can teach you to deal with them if you want" The man was tall and strong, his red hair was tied in a short ponytail, he had a huge beard - huge! - and a helmet with horns - Jack would have made a joke about it, but it was not worth it if no one was listening.

This man led them through the village, showing the main places - and they passed _several_ dragons along the way - and then introduced himself as Stoick the Vast, the chief of the place. Jack did not pay much attention to what he was talking about, admiring the dragons and feeling sad to know he could not ride in one.

The place was quite friendly and the neighbors helped their family build their own house. Jack was only happy that Emma seemed too distracted to notice his absence.

***

Jack was flying with the wind for some time, not even looking where he was going, just exploring and trying to think of anything but the loneliness he was feeling. He felt lonely all the time, in fact, but Christmas was coming - they celebrated something different in Berk - and he could not help but be envious of all these people with their friends, family, love... he just felt she needed to move away for a moment.

He had lost himself in his own melancholy thoughts and was surprised when a black dragon flew so close that it almost made him fall. Jack could be mistaken, but when the dragon turned it's head back and stared at him, Jack felt that it could see him for real - which was strange, but Jack had never tried to notice if the animals could see him. He could not help smiling... the dragon had seen him! it was a start.

Jack followed the dragon, watching the beautiful black scales and details on it's tail... which had a missing part?... when the dragon landed, Jack saw that there was a thin boy on top of the beast, he smiled, but the smile did not seem to reach his eyes, it was a strange pair...

The boy came down from the dragon, his back to Jack, and then the boy stroked behind the dragon's ear affectionately, still not noticing him - obviously. The boy was really skinny and had brown hair, Jack had not yet seen his face, but then noticed his left foot. Jack winced.

"Damn, what happened to your leg? Did the dragon eat before it became 'friendly'?" he asked sarcastically, not really expecting an answer, since he was already accustomed to not being seen or heard... and then he was surprised when the boy turned to look at him with an angry look.

He had green eyes, thick eyebrows, crooked teeth and the most lovely freckles Jack had ever seen.

"Are you such an asshole with everyone or just strangers?" the boy asked, staring straight at him, looking him up and down with an arched eyebrow, mostly staring at his now-white hair "You're not from here" He pointed out, still looking annoyed.

Jack just stared back at him... he could not believe it! someone could see him! Jack began to laugh with joy, giving a slight leap, startling the boy and the dragon, who stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Can you see me!"

"And I can also hear your rude remarks about my leg," he said and Jack laughed again, making him arch his eyebrow again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was not laughing because of your leg, I did not mean to be rude..."

"Did not mean to? What's your problem, then?" Hell, that was not working... the only person who could see him didn't even liked him, he had to change that.

"Sorry, I did not think you'd hear me"

"So you also think I'm deaf?"

"No, damn... look, let's start over, okay?" Jack sighed and smiled. "I'm Jack," he offered his hand.

"Hiccup" the boy shook his hand hesitantly and Jack smiled even more "Yes, not the best of names, I know..."

"Are you kidding? It's incredible!" Jack said and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders because he _could_ "It's different."

"Yeah... your hair is also _very_ different"

"Oh, I... I was born this way..." Jack lied "Is it that ugly?" he laughed.

"What... no, no... it's different" he repeated the words of the other.

"I'll take it as a compliment" Jack then saw the dragon behind the owner "wow".

Hiccup smiled as he noticed him staring at the dragon and Jack decided he liked his crooked teeth.

"This is Toothless," Hiccup said. "Do you want to touch him?" Jack smiled again.

"Can I?" Jack couldn't stop smiling.

Jack came face to face with the black dragon, he had green eyes like those of the owner.

"Raise your hand slowly" Jack obeyed and tried to touch the dragon, who grunted "No! You have to let him come to you" Hiccup took jacks hand and raised it again, holding it. Jack breathed slowly, watching the dragon smelled his hand carefully, before turning away and actually leaving. Hiccup looked confused, but Jack laughed "He... never did that..." Hiccup said.

"Guess he didn't like me then" Jack said and Hiccup smiled at his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language and this is trash, but oh well

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I had this idea at night and decided to write, but i'll only continue if it's not a flop lol xD


End file.
